Tear me to the beat
by FallenSilverStars
Summary: A one direction fan fic. They all love her. They all want her. Hell they all need her. The story of a girl who wanted nothing but to dance. Until she didn't. She wated more. To be with five very different veary amazing guys. Who will she choose? Will she have to choose between them and dance? Lemons
1. Chapter 1 A fresh slate for a new story

**Harry**

Do you ever have a feeling when you wake up that something will happen today, you have no idea what really but you know change will be part of it. That's how I felt when I woke up that morning. I had no clue as to what would happen that day. None of us did. It was going to be a normal day as far as any of us knew, the only singular thing about today was that we had it off. But even that something unique in and of it self because no off day ever went the same way for us, ever, would or could prepare me for anything that would happen that night.

Zayn

I felt the girl in my arms settle deeper into the bed. I opened my eyes to look at her. She had bleach blond hair and a fake tan that didn't look anywhere near as good as it had last night. I sighed I was tired of this. I would never say it out loud but I was . I was tried of being a player, the guy who got all the girls then just threw them away. It would have hurt so much if they cared. In a way it was better and worse that they didn't, that they were happy just to sleep with me nothing more. It was better because then I knew they were happy. But still sometimes I Wished they would give a damn about me.

Louis

I'm never up early but today I am god knows why. I was happy maybe that's why we had the whole day off! We could do what ever the hell we wanted. I was always exited for days like this but today even more so we were in new York city for fucks sake! We will be going crazy tonight.

Niall

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My girlfriend was wrapped around this hunk of mucule. " What the hell Nanadi?" She spun to face me her blond hair was disheveled from his hands, her lips swollen from his. She opens her mouth to speak. " you know what? No nadi don't explain I'll just get my things." I said dropping her flowers on the floor.

Liam

"ya mom bye." with that I shut my phone. Finally. She was being such a bitch. God I didn't want to come home and see dad in prison. I just wanted to forget about it all. About the scares the drinking all of it. I saw the boys come into the the main room of the bus from there rooms. Except Niall who came from the front door with a bag over his shoulder. " Well lads we ready for some fun." I asked.

Cora

I felt the beat threw the floor. My body twisted, bent, and stretched to it.

A feeling of comfort and release cam over me. That's how it was for me when I danced. There was nothing like it. When people talk about kissing their soul mate and sparks flying that's how I felt when I dance. Suddenly the beat stopped. " we're going out tonight"

*hey guys! So that's the start like or hate should I keep it up? Xoxo Vix*


	2. Chapter 2 We all can fall

**Cora**

"Damn lily you sure we can't just stay in tonight?"I begged giving her the innocent look that I knew turned her on beyond belief.

"No, we're going out. Do you think I'm dressed up like this to stay in and do nothing?" she responded after only hesitating for a moment.

I walked close to her so my lips were agents her ear which really just involved standing on my tiptoes at she was 6 inches taller then I was. " we wouldn't do nothing." I replied kissing her neck slowly. * note: got this move from zendy*

Her breath hitched but she pulled away and said "go get dressed." I opted but obeyed.

Louis

Harry was the first to see her. We were in this club which was jampacked with bodies jitrating to the heavy dance beat. She was in the center of the only open space in the club a circle lied by bodies where the best dancers were. She's was moving in a way that was so effortless it took my breath away. It seamed as if the music was following the her beat instead of the other way around. Her body bent and contorted in ways that were not only in creditably attractive but also sexual. She had Carmel skin and long black hair the fell to her mid back (. search?um=1d|Zh_KsKQk59TuXM: )

Her body was covered with a very short very low very tight red dress ( search?um=1d|dZTJza7KNbsmKM:) her lips painted red to match.

Zayn

As the music stopped she dropped to the ground. Her legs bent at the knee so that her feet were just under her arse. Slowly she bent so her head touched the ground giving the people standing behind her a look up her dress. But that wasn't where I was looking I was looking at her mouth which was opening and closing with her breath. I noticed she was breathing to the beat of the next song which had began to play. But it wasn't planed for theatricality In fact I bet she didn't even she was doing it. I felt my self start to fall.

Liam

Slowly she got to her feet and waled away. Heads turned to watch her go. I started to walk with her towards the bar with out realizing it. She was slightly ahead of me so when I got there she had been there for a moment. And in that moment she had started kissing a tall blond girl who wore a black dress that had a neck line so low you you see all her stumic. And her hips it suddenly became very tight and the ended. ( search?um=1d|AITWfrcY01KzsM:

This but in black)

The other girl screamed slut and some how you could tell that our girl in red was innocent or at the very least kind. The kiss was clearly all about the blond because she stood at almost her full height while the black haired girl was straining to reach her lips. If that was me I would never treat her like that.

Wait what? I don't even know her.

Niall

As the two parted I could feel something going on in my lower half. Fuck. But it was so damn hot. But part of me hated it because of how it wasn't sweet of slow like the girl in read wanted it to be clearly as she was always trying to slow down blond. But the blond wanted it fast and rough so that's how it was and it broke my heart. The blond walked away to the dance floor throwing over her shoulder " find me later". That's all it took and the girl in red was grinning. That small little thing. The blonds permission to look for her. Later. She hadnt waited or even told the red one to fi d her as soon as she could. No. Later.

I would never do that. I realized very suddenly how much I wanted to be in the blond girls place. Exept if that were me i would still be kissing the girl in red.

Harry

The girl order her drink and waited. A moment later the bar girl called out a name " Cora" and the girl Cora I guess turned and grabbed what looked to be a russian cream and scotch. I laughed to my self the boys and I all loved creamies as they were called back home. My jaw dropped as she downed it and asked the bar girl for another then downed that one too.

"what have learned from this boys?" ask Liam from behind me I had no clue he was there. It I did turn I just kept staring at her.

"that cora over there is no light weight?" I supplied

"that girl on girl is way hotter in person?" Zayn guessed. By now I guessed we were all here.

"that Cora can dance better then we can sing?" thanks for the ego boost Louis.

"that she likes creamies like us?" Niall was the closest.

"No, that we can all fall for the same girl." answered Liam.

With those words my world came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3 Will she always be blind

**Louis **

The thing about you and your four best friends all falling for the same girl who you have never spoken to is that you have no clue what to do. Especially when there's prof that the girl likes girls and possibly not guys is that there's nothing you can do. I mean nothing you can do that will end well.

We were sitting in the only place you can really talk in the club. Which happened to be a large area filled with tables and booths that was at the far edge of the club up a flight of stairs. All you had to do to see the dancers and insane lighting was turn your head. All of us had been talking here sence Liam had made his little announcement.

"I would say we should all try and win her but she's taken and we dont even know her." Harry said looking depressed.

"Well we need to become friends with her at least one on us. We need to be able to meet her sometime then she'll meet the rest of us. But whoever gets to meet her cant make a move." Liam told us. Logical. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"So who wants to do it?" I ask trying not to scream that it has to be me. And I want it to be but I know that it will be better to meet her later not hove friends on the record.

Slowly Harry raises his hand. The rest of us look at each other. We all know that Harry will keep his promise. We all hate it at least I do but we nod.

And very suddenly Harry's gone.

Zayn

I wanted to be the one to become friends with her but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my word and not make a move. I sighed and settled into my seat. I looked around the upper are of the club. There was a laughable number of couples making out. I looked at one pair that seemed very into it. The girl was bleach blond and wearing a loose then tight black dress. Wait a minute.

" Guys do you see that couple making out there well it's more like having sex with clothes on but-"

I was cut of by Louis " That's Cora's girl!"

"This is bad very very bad!"

"Damn straight Liam". Thank you Niall.

Suddenly I saw Harry walking up the stairs with Cora talking. Well he was good at making friends fast. And what the hell are we gonna do?

"Okay one when did I become the observant one? Two Harry is very good at making friends fast! And three this is very very bad there's Cora!" The moment the words were out of my mouth Cora froze her eyes fixed on her girl and that guy.

Cora

Lily. She was kissing someone who wasn't me. A guy. "Lily!" My voice came out a strangled cry.

She pulled away and turned to me. I look of annoyance crossed her fetchers. I knew she would have a reason and I was just over reacting she wasn't cheating right? She extracted herself from the guys lap and walked to me and Harry.

I wasn't really paying any attention to him and I felt bad but I had to know what's going on. "Hey babe" she greeted me.

"What was that?" I asked knowing that she would explain and then be mad at me for doubting her. I knew I was being dumb but really.

"That?" she asked pointing to the guy "That was a dare. I've been playing with some friends. Wow, did you really think I would cheat on you? Thanks a lot. Good to know that you have so much faith in me."

Oh god I'm such a bitch how could I dout her? " No, no! I'm sorry I saw and freaked I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry Lily!"

"Whatever listen that guy is one of my friends and he told me that is girl just left him and he really needs to talk and because you trust me so much I was wondering if you could clear out of the apartment for the night so I could talk with him?" lily asked. It was a test and I knew it. And I would pass.

"corse Hun!" I'll find somewhere to go! See you tomorrow!"

And with that she grabbed the guys hand and walked away.

I turned to Harry.

Harry

She lied to Cora's face and then ditched her to go have sex with some random guy. And Cora fell for it. In the few minutes we've been talking she had been funny and sweet and really smart which didn't add up with this. I couldn't get it. There was something I was missing. And I would figure it out. But for now I needed to make sure Cora came back to the boys and my flat.

"Need a place to hang tonight? You could come to my flat and meet the boys?"

"Sure. Not like I have anywhere else to go right?" she laughed but I couldn't bring myself to.

"You want to go now or you want to dance?"

She gave me a look. Okay so we'll be dancing. I grabbed my phone and texted the boys

To:Niall, Zyan, Liam,and Louis

Get back to the flat and clean. She's spending the night. Expiation will be given later.

I quickly pressed send before Cora could notice and we went to go dance.

Liam

"Fuck! How the hell did he pull this off?" I asked loudly as we exited the club and piled into Lois's car. All the boys just shook there heads as shocked as I was.


	4. Chapter 4 Who is he

**Harry**

The cab we took slowly made its way down the street which seemed to have decided to become jam-packed for no decent reason at 1 in the bloody morning. I had tried to talk her out of going back home to grab her phone but she wouldn't change her mind. I thought maybe if we hurried we would make it there before they started and as we made our way so slowly I prayed that he would finish off to fast but I knew it wouldn't happen like that. I knew as we got out of the cab, as we walked into the building, as she unlocked the door to the apartment but what could I do? The door swung open to revile what appeared to be the living room .

Cora

I thought I had to be dreaming but I knew I wasn't. I was really seeing that man pumping inside lilly making her scream. I thought at that moment she was no longer gorgeous to me. I saw what she really was a lying bitch. The world I had built for her came crashing down. I saw in that moment how dumb I had been. Of course it still hurt like a bitch.

Louis

I understood the moment she came in to the apartment crying in Harry's arms. She had seen them. He gave us a look and carried her to the guest room. We all just stood looking at the door. After a few moments it opened again and Harry stepped out.

Liam

"That bitch just tried to play it off as nothing. It made me sick. And she just kept moving her hips. It wasn't obvious but it was there." Harris finished the story. I was about to start screaming when the door to the door to the guest bed opened and the most lovely thing in the world stepped out.

Niall

She smiled at us softly. "Um, hey. Sorry to come in crying like that. You must have thought I was insane. Oh I'm Cora by the way.

"Niall" I breathed out trying to get over her voice which seemed to have cast a spell on me. The rest of the boys followed suit stating there names.

"Well I have an idea." stated Zayn with a smirk.

"And that would be?" inquired Liam.

"Truth or dare"

Cora

I smiled think back to all the boys. They were all so sweet. Well maybe that wasn't the right word.

Harry was like an angel with his curls and protectiveness. Zayn was like a demon with that smirk and undeniable sexiness. Liam was strange in a good way he made you want to tell home everything. Niall was always funny and could make you laugh no matter what. Louis made you feel safe and protected no matter what.

But even with them I knew what I had to do or maybe it was because of them. So I got up and entered his room.

"Who is it?" he called instead of replying I climbed onto the bed and then on top of him pressing my lips to his. "Cora" he breathed out.

"Dont say anything just be with me. Make me forget." as soon ask said it he was on top of me.

*Hey Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to update but I started school and the means craziness. Okay so I really need you guys to tell me who you want her to be with here as the next chapter will have the first lemon and I need to have a guy. So who should it be?

XOXO Vix


	5. AN

Hey guys this is an AN sorry to get your hopes up! So im really sorry I haven't posted in forever but school started and I have exams right now! But soon I will be back on track! So there are sevral things I need to anounce!

1.) I need a bete! If any of you guys would like the job please let me know! Oh and my bete with get a very detailed lemon written by me about them or with the charecters of their choice

2.) New story. Okay so i need an idea for a new story. Should it be a one shot or longer? Heres the books im thinking of doing it from.

Born at midnight

Sweet evil

The Duff

The Vincent Boys

3.) I am now taking requests for oneshots and if i like your idea whole stories! They can be with people from books your self (if so i need personality traits and physical ones as well as who you want it to be with)

4.) Do y'all like guy or girl POV better?

5.) We NEED MORE COMMENTS! So please post 'em if you want more stories and chapters.

I will not be posting until i get some respoces to my questions! HELP!


End file.
